


Sir & His Little Lion

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub Harry Potter, Submission, Top Draco Malfoy, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: Harry is now an aurror and is sent to investigate a possible cursed object.   The ministry hires an expert in cursed objects and the dark arts.  That's right, you guessed it. Draco Malfoy is the expert.This is just a nice little one-shot that I thought of.I hope you all like it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Sir & His Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank My friend and favorite Beta, Mrs_Agget! Thank you for your support! It means the world to me!

Harry stood in front of a small non threatening cottage in East London. He looked at the consultant that the ministry had brought in for this case. Draco Malfoy stood tall and well muscled, in designer clothes, deep in scanning the perimeter for any signs of curses or dark magic. 

“I’m not detecting anything in the perimeter, so it’s not a curse on the house,” Draco stated confidently. Harry nodded. He’d had the muggles' corrective eye surgery and had freed himself of the glasses that had encumbered his youth. 

“Let’s proceed with caution then,” Harry said and moved towards the house. The ridiculously fit blonde nodded and followed. 

The two looked cautiously around the room. No sooner had they stepped inside that the door slammed shut behind them and disappeared. Harry’s wand was wrenched out of his hand and Draco knew from personal experience just how hard that was to do. He started to cross the room to get to Harry’s side when his own wand was bested from his grip. 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Draco cursed heartily. He wasn’t used to being bested by anyone. He’d worked hard on his focus and duelling skills. “Harry do you see anyone?” Draco asked, getting to his feet. 

“No. I don’t see anyone and I don’t sense anyone. I’m not picking up anything at all," Harry muttered. Just then, an envelope appeared in front of the two men. 

“It doesn’t feel malevolent.” Draco shrugged and opened the envelope. 

“Welcome to the cursed cottage of truth," he read as the words lit up on the paper. Harry and Draco exchanged looks. 

“What in the name of Merlin is going on here? The cursed cottage of truth? What the fuck does that even mean?” Harry frowned, running his hand through his somewhat more manageable but still unruly hair. 

“The Cursed Cottage requires you to play a simple game of truth or dare. If you complete the game successfully without tricks, then your wands will be returned. Only the truth will set you truly free. We know when you’re lying and trying to trick us.” Draco read. 

“Sounds as though there’s someone here. I can’t see or sense anyone, though," Harry said, looking around the room angrily. 

“Yes, and without our wands there’s not much either of us can do to sense them out either," the slightly taller blonde man pointed out. Harry nodded. 

“Excellent choice, Gentlemen. Truth or Dare?” Draco read from the paper. Harry shrugged. 

“Truth," he chose. 

“I’ll take the truth as well," Draco shrugged. 

"Harry, your question is this: What are your feelings for the man beside you?" Harry read from the parchment. 

“Fuck," Harry sighed. He ran his hand over his face in an effort to stall. “I don’t really know. I hated you in school. You were arrogant, but handsome. You had loving parents while mine were dead. You had everything I wanted. After school and everything, I don’t know. I don’t know you now.” The words tumbled out of his mouth almost of their own accord. He took a seat on the flowered couch. Draco regarded him with curious eyes. He glanced at the parchment, waiting for his own question. 

‘Draco your question is this: How do you honestly feel about the man you came here with?’ The blonde sighed, went to lean elegantly next to the mantlepiece, and glanced into the cozy fire. 

“I like Harry. I’ve always liked him. I thought he was impulsive and lazy, but he was more coordinated than me, just a bit faster, and he understood feelings and emotions, whereas I didn’t," he finished without looking at the brunette behind him. He could feel the other’s eyes on his back but didn’t look at him. 

‘Truth or Dare?’ Again appeared on the parchment. Harry sighed in frustration. 

“How many questions are there? We both answered honestly. This is absurd," the brunette growled, his frustration very evident. 

‘Only your deepest truth will set you free. Truth or Dare?’ The words appeared, answering Harry. 

“Truth," Draco chose. 

"What was your first sexual experience?" Harry read. The blonde glanced back over his shoulder at him with a frown. The Auror only shrugged, but was clearly curious. 

“Well that depends. Are we talking consensual? Or… not?” Draco asked, glaring into the fire. 

“Draco… you mean to say… Please tell me about it?” Harry asked quietly. 

“I was 15. Voldermort was always around, or his cohorts were. I was having a snog with a boy that had come along with one of the other Death Eaters. Evidently, I had kept him from a time sensitive task and caused him to fail. The Dark Lord was furious. He said that if my solicitous hormones were causing delays that I might as well get a handle on them right then. He forced me to give him head and then he violated me and my father let him. Because he felt such treatment would cure me from having such disgraceful desires. He was wrong about that, too.” Draco fell silent as memories he’d rather forget played out in his head. 

“Draco… I’m really sorry that you went through that. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Harry asked softly. 

“What good would it have done? All it would have done was to cause people to pity me and fracture my family. It’s taken me years to be able to understand how truly fucking demented a lot of the shit that went on in my home was," Draco stated. Harry remained silent. 

“Truth," he chose for himself. 

‘What did you think about when you had your first wank?’ Appeared on the parchment. 

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Harry cried. “Fucking voyeurs. Why don’t you just go to a kink club?” He added angrily. “Fine. I was at Hogwarts., in the bathroom. I’m not sure I remember to be honest… but it was after a quidditch game, and we’d won. I was on a high like I’d never experienced before. I didn’t have those urges while at my uncle's house. I was always afraid that he would kill me or beat me just that little bit too hard. I really don't know what was going through my mind specifically," Harry explained. He watched the parchment to see what it would say. 

"Your answer is acceptable. Truth or Dare." Draco sighed. 

“Dare. Fucking Dare," he said tiredly. 

"Do a striptease for Harry." Draco’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he turned away from the fire and read the words himself. 

“Bloody hell," he muttered but stood in the center of the room as music started to play. It was one he recognised, at least. It was a muggle band called Skillet. The name of the song was Monster. With a frown, he shook his head but rolled his shoulders and lolled his head back. He began to sway his hips and move to the music. He began to unbutton his shirt and when the first beat dropped, he simply ripped the cloth off his form. Harry went slack jawed at the display. This pleased Draco in a way he hadn’t thought about in a very long time. 

The blonde spun around, wiggling his bum provocatively as he undid his belt. When he spun back around to face Harry, he whipped the fine leather belt from his pants loops in an extremely well practiced move. 

Without the belt, the fine linen slacks shushed to pool on the floor at his feet. Draco elegantly stepped away from them and swayed his hips right in Harry’s face. He brandished the leather belt, slapping the leather in a way that made a very pleasing snap. He noticed how the brunette’s breathing quickened. 

Draco grinned, dropped the silver silk bikini briefs and let Harry have the eyefull that was the point of this whole thing. He suspected anyway. Draco stood in all his glory wearing only a leather belt draped around his neck. 

Harry’s cheeks were flushed and he was barely breathing. Draco grinned, extremely pleased with himself. He leaned against the wall casually as though he hadn’t a care in the world. 

“Your turn," he stated with a grin. 

“Truth,” Harry squeaked out, his voice hoarse with desire. 

“Party pooper,” Draco teased him. 

‘Harry your question is this: When was your first truly meaningful sexual experience?’ 

“I… the first time was with Ginny on our wedding day. I mean, that was special, but to be honest, it wasn’t meaningful. Took us 2 years of trying to make it work before we realized that we got together for all the wrong reasons. So, after our divorce, we went out to a club to celebrate. Ginny was trying to garner a spot on the Chudley Cannons. The girls on that team all really loved Gin and their manager it turns out was gay. He and I were dancing, and the drunker I got the more I realised that I liked it. I really liked it. He took me in the loo and I sucked him off, then he pushed me against the wall of the toilet and fucked me. That was probably the most defining moment of my life. I loved it. On my knees in that dirty bathroom. By Merlin, it’s a rush I’ve been chasing ever since.” Harry’s face was flushed and he nonchalantly adjusted himself in his trousers. If watching Draco strip for him hadn't been enough to harden his prick, reliving that moment had him achingly hard. 

“Harry Potter, you dirty little cock slut!” Draco cried out in disbelief. “I’d have never believed you if we hadn’t been charmed to tell the truth like it or not.” Harry simply shrugged. 

‘Truth or dare?’ appeared on the parchment. 

“Dare,” Draco chose with a glint in his eye. Both men held their breath while they waited for the instruction to appear. 

‘Shag Harry.’ 

“I suspected this was where this was headed. You’re right, whoever is behind this is definitely a voyeur I’ll only do this if you want to. I’ll take whatever hex or penalty there is for refusing,” Draco said as he watched the brunette for his reaction. 

“I…” Harry’s voice trailed off as he looked over the well muscled lean and lanky form of Draco Malfoy. He licked his lips and stood up. “I want to. I’d have picked truth. Truth is, I've always had a thing for you deep down. I just didn’t understand it. It’s not like I had a chance to explore such things normally, what with a megalomaniac trying to kill me every five minutes."

Harry now stood directly in front of the slightly taller blonde. “I want you to fuck me. My safeword is Red and I would love it if you would use that belt on me. You can do whatever you want. I can take it," Harry added, his voice dropping down to a husky tone full of desire. 

“I see, so that’s how it is," Draco grinned. Somewhere inside himself he always knew it. “I agree to your terms. There’s nothing available that calls for a discussion of limits. How do you feel about breath play?” the blonde asked, running his fingers along Harry’s throat. He began to unbutton the dress shirt the brunnette wore. 

“I’m in favor of it. Just don’t make me pass out.” Harry shrugged as his shirt slid from his shoulders to hit the floor. Draco then undid his belt and pulled it from the matching slacks every bit as gracefully as he had from his own. His slacks hit the floor next to reveal very tented red silk boxers. They hit the floor next and Harry kicked them away. Harry reached out to trace his fingers along the multitude of scars crisscrossing Draco’s chest. The other man stopped his hand. 

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” His voice cut through the fog of desire in Harry’s brain. “On your knees my little cock slut. Show me just how much you love sucking dick.” 

Harry went to his knees immediately and took the long thick length of the other man into his mouth. He moaned around the bit of flesh in his mouth, a dream come true this was. Harry easily swallowed all 9 inches without any trouble. Draco bucked himself deeper into Harry’s throat, not giving him a chance to recover. He gripped the mass of unruly brown hair and held him in place, watching as his nostrils flared, and then releasing him as his eyes started to water. He gave him only a moment to recover before doing the same thing. Two more times before he released Harry. 

“Good job. You’re such a good little cock slut. On your feet, head down, ass up," Draco ordered. He watched as Harry stood and was delighted to see that Harry’s 7 inch thick cock stood achingly proud. The brunette reached down and gripped his ankles without being told. The blonde swiftly grabbed a discarded pair of slacks and used them to bind Harry’s wrists to his ankles. 

“Please, Sir,” Harry moaned desperately. 

“Please Sir, what? What do you need?” Draco asked for clarification as he double checked to make sure his makeshift restraint wasn’t too tight. 

“Please, Sir, please spank me,” Harry begged. Draco’s eyes gleamed. He wouldn’t have expected the savior of the whole wizarding world to be this submissive. He realized the gift that Harry’s submission was. He knew it meant that the brunette trusted him to do the right thing by him. He caressed Harry’s pert bottom tenderly. 

“As you wish. You did such a good job at worshipping my cock. Are you sure this is the reward you want?” Draco asked, still caressing the exposed bottom. He slipped a finger between Harry’s cheeks and teased his hole  
.  
“Yes. Yes, Sir. This is what I want.” The muffled response drifted to his ears. Draco snapped the fine leather belt from around his neck and let harry hear the sound of it. He was rewarded with a moan of desire. He brought the belt down on harry’s backside in three swift blows, then repeated it with the other cheek. He then caressed the reddened stinging cheeks. He leaned down and kissed tenderly along each welt. Harry moaned even more deeply. 

“Do you want more, my little slut?” The blonde asked. 

“Yes, Sir. I need more,” Harry replied, his voice sounding somewhat distant. Draco smiled. Harry was already surfing the endorphin high of subspace. 

“As you wish, my little lion. I want you to roar for me. Roar your release as I bring my hand to sting your flesh,” he instructed. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry responded, and and barely had time to prepare before Draco brought his palm flat against his backside several times rapidly. He was careful not to hit the same spot twice so that by the time Harry spilled his seed onto the floor, his entire backside was cherry red. 

“Well done, my little lion. You’ve done so well.” Draco praised him and caressed his hand along Harry’s spine tenderly. He reached down, undid the restraints, and moved Harry into a more comfortable position. He had him on all fours with his cheek pressed against the floor and his hands resting under his chin. He whispered a wandless lubrication spell and stretched Harry’s hole. He was thrilled at the delightful quivering mess of need the savior had been reduced to by his attentions.

Draco slipped his long hard length into the prepared hole and both men let out a desperate groan of how perfect the coupling felt. 

“Don’t be gentle, Sir," Harry mumbled from his froggy position. 

“Such a needy little lion.” The blonde shook his head but he thrust himself deep into Harry at a brutal pace. 

“Fuck, Draco! It’s like your cock was made for me!” Harry groaned as he enthusiastically met the blonde's thrusts with his own. Draco kissed along his spine and reached around, taking the brunette's weeping cock into his hands. 

That was all he needed. Harry lost his second load as Draco filled his ass with his own powerful release. After they caught their breath, Draco cleaned them up with another wandless spell and pulled Harry’ into his arms and held him. While his eyes fluttered, Harry reached up and then stopped. 

“Can I touch you, Sir?” He asked tentatively

Draco nodded. Harry stroked a hand along his lover's cheek. 

“You did such a marvelous job. I’m very proud of you,” Draco murmerd soft reassurances to the brunette. Harry nodded. 

Draco glanced at his watch. If they didn’t get out of here soon, the Ministry would send a team in to rescue them. He did not want them to be found in this state. He would never allow Harry’s secret to get out. The wizarding world wouldn’t care about him being gay, but they would care about him being a bottom. They didn’t need to see their savior as weak. No one understood the courage it took to truly bottom. 

Draco caressed Harry lovingly. “Can you stand up for me? We need to get dressed," Draco asked, keeping his instructions simple. 

Harry nodded and Draco helped him to his feet. Harry viewed his cherry red backside in the mirror above the fireplace and Draco simply let him enjoy the view. Hell, he enjoyed it immensely himself. 

“This is going to hurt like hell for a couple days,” Harry sighed but he had an utterly blissed out expression. 

“Yep, it will. Something to remind you of me after we’re free of each other," Draco teased lightly. 

“I… kind of… “ Harry trailed off as he pulled on his boxers and slacks while draco did the same. 

“What is it? Speak freely. There’s nothing more to hide from each other at this point," he said, stating the obvious. 

“I want to see you again. I mean… you don’t… well maybe you do… understand me. It’s so freeing to be understood. To let go, I mean. I really desperately needed this. Everyone wants something from me. Everyone in the entire world except you,” Harry stated as he buttoned up his shirt. 

Draco did the best he could with his own ruined shirt and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. He hadn’t bothered to put the black silk tie back on but simply folded it and put it into his coat pocket. 

“Absolutely, my precious little lion. You’ll not be free of my attentions unless you want to be," Draco said as he ran his thumb along Harry’s cheek. 

The two men shared a kiss and as they broke apart, both were fully dressed. Their wands appeared in front of them and they each took their wand and found themselves standing on the sidewalk in front of a now empty lot. 

“What in the actual fuck?” Harry asked, aghast. “How the hell do we report this? We can’t exactly tell Shaklebolt the truth about what went on in there," he added in a voice that was a mixture of embarrassment, frustration, and euphoria. 

“Yes. This does complicate things. Everything will be fine, my little lion. You’ll see," Draco reassured him as he pulled him into a hug. Just then, Shaklebolt appeared with two Aurors flanking him. 

“Draco? Harry?” He asked. “What the hell happened? You two dropped off the map completely for about 3 hours," the man grumped while taking in their disheveled appearance, including Harry’s somewhat weak kneed stance as he leaned heavily against Draco and Draco"s shredded shirt and a few scratch marks that Harry had left on his hips from when they’d done the breathplay blowjob. 

“Best get you two over to St. Mungos. Who attacked you? Where’d the house go?” Shaklebolt asked. 

“We never saw anyone. There was no trace whatsoever of any dark magics. There definitely was someone hiding so well in plain sight that neither of us could detect them. Our wands were bested from us and we were forced to play a game of truth or dare. Harry tried to lie to end the game quickly and was hit with a powerful stinging hex on his backside. Obviously it didn’t go any better when I tried it," Draco answered Shacklebolt's questions, giving Harry a few extra minutes to pull himself together. 

“So how the hell did you get out," Shacklebolt asked. 

“We answered the questions honestly, revealing our deepest truth to each other. Once we did that, our wands were returned and we found ourselves expelled out here and the cottage evidently disappeared,” Draco answered again. 

“Recommendations on how to proceed?” Shacklebotl asked. 

“Whoever is behind this little scheme clearly has a strong voyeuristic habit. You’ll likely find that they’ve been in trouble previously for peeping and things of the like. There was definitely occlumency involved because they knew when we lied. And quite good occlumency at that because I only was ever bested at that by my Aunt Bellatrix," Draco stated as his lips thinned. 

“I’ll check the records and we’ll put together a list of suspects based on your observations,” Shackebolt nodded, satisfied. “Ah, right. The healers," he mused, turning to the Auror next to him. Draco caught the panicked expression in Harry’s eyes. 

“I don’t think there’s any need for that, Mr. Shacklebolt. It was just a stinging hex. Other than being uncomfortable for a few days, all they’ll do is give him some ointment. I happen to have a few extra bottles as I still enjoy brewing potions in my spare time," Draco explained. 

“Yes, well, if that’s fine with you, Harry, I don’t see any issues. That’d be a bit less paperwork, anyway," the older man said. 

“Yes, sir. I’m fine with skipping the hospital. Like Draco said, it’s not really that bad, just a bit sore," Harry assured his boss. 

The old man nodded. “Alright. Off with you two, then. I’ll need copies of your reports by the end of the day tomorrow,” he added, waving them off. 

Draco took Harry home and stayed with him, wanting to make sure he was alright and in the proper headspace before leaving him alone. If he were being honest, he wanted the snuggles almost as badly as Harry did. 

“Draco?” Harry’s sleepy voice drifted up from his lap where he was curled up. 

“Hmm?” The blonde murmured as he ran his nimble fingers lightly through Harry's hair. 

“Thanks for everything today. Thanks for staying, too. This is really nice," he mumbled with a yawn. Draco smiled. 

“You're welcome, Harry. I enjoyed it too. It was nice to get that off my chest," he said in a soft reassuring tone. 

“I knew you were good. You won't leave…” 

“Shh...sleep now my little lion. I’ll be right here when you wake up," Draco assured him. 

Harry simply buried his head against Draco’s stomach and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Only when Harry was soundly snoring did the blonde allow himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in listening to me read this story in my own voice, you can join my Patreon account. ^_^


End file.
